soo Crazy
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Un pequeño aporte de un escrito que comenzó siendo Drama y termino siendo comedia ¿como puede eso coexistir? simple, no lo hace, luego de escribirlo no pude mas que lanzarme a reír y preguntarme ¿como demonios termino todo en risas? uno de mis primeros escritos y no se realmente que decir sobre ello, Gracioso Os los Aseguro, Solo pasen, Lean, Critiques y destruyan. :3


Harry Potter y todos sus personajes y lugares no me pertenecen son de J.K …si me pertenecieran hace años que hubiera buscado un mejor actor para sirius y hace años que le hubiera pagado a tom felton para que viviera conmigo y se comportara todo el tiempo como Draco….. sin embargo digo esto porque.. bueno… hago esto por diversion y….no seria muy divertido que me demandaran.. en realidad no tendria nada de gracia que eso sucediera….en fin

Una ultima cosa que conste no me cae mal pansy…(_noooo….solo la aborrezco de una forma muy poco sana..Xd) !_no! me cae mal es solo que….. el fic la necesitaba de esa forma_…. (__mmmju…si luis….hazte la paisaa…)_

Ok, este fic es el resultado de mucho tiempo sin oficio y una sobredosis de musica de my chemical romance, es **¡!un Dramione!** con un poquito tal vez de Occ _(un poquito, quizas se podria convertir en mucho) _Nos muestra un draco un poco mas sensible de lo común (puesto que su sensibilidad nunca fue mas alla que la de un cubo de hielo), y, si me lo preguntan creo que la hermione un poco mas chillona de lo normal no lo se…a mi parecer…

**Que Hubiera Pasado si…..**

_**Draco Hubiera dejado a hermione….por Pansy… de dramione a ¿!Dransy?**_

El se hallaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de cuero que se encontraban en cada esquina de su gigantesca biblioteca, con una copa repleta de whisky de fuego en su mano izquierda y con su derecha enredada enteramente en su hermoso cabello Rubio, casi platino… -_como polvo de estrellas-.. Recordaba que ella le llamaba así…_Ella.. Todo por ella, todas las malditas preocupaciones de su vida giraban en torno a ella..El nunca se había preocupado por mas nadie y ahora mas que nunca deseaba haber continuado así.. Deseaba nunca haberla conocido, deseaba que ella siguiera siendo parte del gran trío dorado…sin que nada la hubiera corrompido.. y mas aun, muy a su pesar deseaba nunca haberla tocado , nunca haberla besado, nunca haberle hablado…pero si los deseos fueran realidad... nadie se suicidaría….Nadie sufriria….Nadie haria nada.

Habian pasado tres largos años desde el triunfo de Lord Voldemord sobre los guerreros de la luz, y ahora todo se encontraba sumido en el caos y la oscuridad, casi todos lo impuros habian sido esclavizados o estaban muertos y los pocos aurores que quedaban solo era cuestion de tiempo para que cayeran en una redada de mortifagos y murieran… San Potter, las Seis comadrejas weasleys y ella….la razon de todo, **Hermione Jean Granger,** la razon de que el rezara a todos los dioses y santos cada noche del año para que nunca la atraparan, y la razon por la que el no podia siquiera ojear el profeta en paz, con el temor de encontra su fotografia a lado de la palabra _muerte_

Los recuerdos inundaban su mente y cada uno golpeaba y mataba su ya de por si muerto corazón mas que el anterior… todas las noches de consuelo..Todos lo momentos que compartió junto a ella..Todas las mañanas todo….todo absolutamente todo lo que el mando al caño….todo lo que cambio por su crianza, por su familia, todo lo que cambio por la limpieza de su sangre…

_flash back_

_-entiéndelo Hermione- decía un rubio ya frustrado y, consciente de que no podía mantener por mucho tiempo mas su mascara de tranquila frialdad e indiferencia._

_- ¿!que quieres que entienda?¿ Que me abandonas! ¿!Que te casas! oh ya! Seguro es la parte en la que me dejas? Eso quieres que entienda? Como rayos pretendes que entienda eso!- dijo una muy alterada castaña al borde del llanto._

_-he dejado que esto fuera demasiado lejos, Granger...no puedo permitir nada mas, sabias..Yo te lo dije...te lo advertí.. te dije que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no seria aceptado jamás-susurro el rubio conciente de que lo que acababa de decir era mas para convencerse a si mismo que a ella._

_- así que esto es todo..Todo lo que tuvimos y vivimos..todo fue solo un juego una forma de pasar tu tiempo?—grito Hermione lo que causo que draco se sobresaltara._

_-comprende que tengo una familia, una reputación y un status que mantener Hermione...fui concebido y criado para seguir las tradiciones y reglas que inciden ser un Malfoy, y una de esas reglas es mantener la limpieza y pureza de la proxima generacion de la familia- dijo Draco, el cual por primera vez sintio aborrecimiento la sangre limpia que corria por sus venas._

_- tu familia, tu vida, tu sangre, tu status, TU todo solo TU, nadie mas, debí de habérmelo esperado, debí de saber que solo eso era lo digno de un asqueroso slytheryn, yo sabia que tu eras un típico mago sangre limpia, que se casaria con otra sangre limpia y tendrian un montón de niños, por supuesto todos con su sangre totalmente pura—_

_-Hermione, lo sient…-comenzo Draco_

_-No, no te atrevas… no te atrevas a disculparte, te he dicho muchas veces, que ni por cortesía deberías expresar algo que no sientes, porque de nada sirve, solo causas mas daño-le interrumpió Hermione mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- Draco…en fin supongo…supongo que debo irme… debo seguir montando guardia en... cualquier lugar a kilómetros de aquí- dijo Hermione evitando la mirada del rubio._

_-Hermione me gustaria, ya sabes, que tu y yo..- quiso explicarse draco._

_-Tranquilo Malfoy- dijo hermione y a draco le dolio como nunca antes, haber escuchado nuevamente su apellido de esos finos labios luego de tanto tiempo de haber pronunciado su nombre.-no te odiare, aunque quisiera, dudo que pueda hacerlo, una ultima cosa-parecio pensativa- Felicidades por tu boda.- dijo ella, y , sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrase en la palabra Boda._

_Y con un leve crack como quien cierra una puerta lentamente, la castaña desaparecio, y el rubio se vio nuevamente solo en su ahora gran mansión._

_End flash back_

y allí estaba el de nuevo…_solo_, alejo su mano de su rubio cabello, para observar su dedo anular.._Vació_.. Pero no por mucho..._si señoras y señores...Pensó_..._Draco Malfoy...el gran Draco Lucius malfoy..el unico y supremo heredero de la familia Malfoy se casaba hoy…..se casaba con la gran Pansy Parkinson,100% sangre limpia, la Hermosa princesa de Slytherin, Una total y absoluta…._pero antes de terminar su hilo de pensamientos una chillona y molesta voz saco a Draco de sus cavilaciones….

-Dracoo! Mi Amor!- chillo Pansy al verlo

- mmhmm- respondió o mejor dicho murmuro Draco molesto por la interrupción de su automeditación.

-la boda es en…- hizo una pausa mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera- ¡!dos horas y media!- le grito a Draco con cara de niño de va a comenzar un berrinche..- y tu ni siquiera te has vestido, ya yo me maquille, peine, arregle las uñas…y tu ni siquiera te has bañado! Si continuas asi voy a pensar que no te quieres casar conmigo- finalizo Pansy haciendo un patetico puchero…nada parecido al que hubiera hecho ella…_Mi-er-da... Haz algo Draco.. y hazlo ya…antes de su irritante voz te de una migraña de la que no escaparas al menos por una semana.._

_-_mmmm Pansy, pensandolo bien…creo que es mejor que te vayas a poner tu vestido ya- dijo Draco fastidiado al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes…_seria una pena, que, con lo que costo, y duro para encontrarlo no lo utilizara…pensó_…-no queremos que te retrases…_no pansy, por supuesto que no, solo quiero que te desaparezcas, mueras, ahorques, ahogues, pierdas en un bosque, te trague una acromantula, te envenenes, te encuentres un avada perdido, te trague la tierra o en su defecto te evapores del plano terrestre...pero con retrasarte solo me traeras mas problemas.._penso el rubio_.. _

- Pero Draco…..- dijo Pansy con la intencion de seguir quejandose.

-Hazlo Ya-Ordeno Draco con una mirada envenenada que no daba tregua a nada.

Y sin mas que poder decir Pansy se retiro de la Biblioteca dejando a un mas estresado que antes draco.

En donde iba ah si…._Pansy es una total y Absoluta…cabeza Hueca, Torpe, chillona, caprichosa, chillona, ridícula y intensamente chillona niña mimada….y en ese momento se le ocurrian miles de sinonimos compatibles con la pelinegra pero no estaba de humor como para recitarlos todos….._

Con cuidado se levanto, coloco la copa vacia encima del escritorio y tomo su diario para asi intentar buscar una forma de agrupar sus ideas…tomo un lapiz y escribio:

Cosas que le preocupan:

1.- en dos horas y media se casara con pansy.

2.- no tiene ni la mas minima y misera voluntad de llevar a cabo 1.

3.- puede pensar en miles de razones para justificar 2. pero la principal tiene nombre y apellido.

4.- no puede dejar de pensar en ese nombre y apellido.

5.- tiene muchas razones para pensar que ese nombre y ese apellido le odian.

6.- tiene muchas mas razones para pensar que ese nombre y ese apellido tienen razon al odiarle.

7.- esta empezando a tener razones para odiarse.

8.- esta empezando a tener migraña.

9.- tiene terror a pensar en pasar su vida a lado de pansy

10.- eso no deberia estar pasando.

11.- su migraña se esta agravando.

12.- siente unas irrefrenables ganas por salir corriendo y mandar todo a la mier…coles

13.- eso tampoco deberia estar pasando.

14.- siente que la cabeza le va a explotar a causa de la insoportable migraña.

15.- esta contemplando seriamente la idea de lanzarse un avada

16.- le preocupa el hecho de que su cabeza ya deberia haber explotado.

17.- esta seriamente preocupado por el caso de que su cabeza no ha explotado.

18.- esta en realidad seriamente preocupado por el caso de que la boda llegue antes de que su cabeza explote.

Solucion: Suicidio Inmediato.

Posibles formas:

tirarse por la ventana. (un poco descabellado…pero considerando la altura..seria efectivo)

Tirar el maquillaje de pansy por la ventana. ( mmmm definitivamente muy doloroso)

Tirar a potter por la ventana. ( definitivamente no… tendria luego que cargarse a la orden…)

Ingerir 3 litros de Cianuro. ( es la idea mas sensata que he oido hasta ahora)

Intentar lavarle el pelo a su padrino Snape con jabon desgrasante..y un poco de cloro... ( ¡¿?)

Intentar Bañar a Sirius Black con Champú anti-pulgas ( ¡¿wtf!)

Solucion Final: Ingerir Tres litros de cianuro….puesto que las demas formas afectan en demasía su integridad fisica.

_fin_

Ok, ok, ok lo se, lo se, hay un bochinche de sentimientos hay metidos…. no lo se al principio me parecio triste y luego termine muriendome de la risa…..y luego me pregunte si existia algun fic Humor-Tragedia y pese a lo imposible de la idea debo admitir que me siento feliz entonces por ser la primera en inventarlo…afff chicas no me culpen…todo es por culpa de mi bipolaridad…debo ir a un psicologo enserio…este es el resultado de ser tan obsesionada con crepúsculo y todo el rollo de vampiros luego de un tiempo de adorar a edward terminas tan bipolar y egocentrico como el…..waaaa…jajajajaja ¿ven? en fin yo me entiendo y la que me entienda bien! Excelente y la que no….bueno…mmm… estén tranquilas que de todas formas no tiene importancia….

En fin…..chicas vamos….si estan alli…dejen un indicio de que existen miren que la mayoría de las civilizaciones del cual el mundo no sabe es porque no dejaron pruebas escritas y todo de ellas se perdio _(ergaaa que intensa, lo siento es que hoy vi historia y le preste atención por primera vez en mi vida….ya ven los resultados)_…. Quieren qe les pase eso…nooo verdad? Bueno asi que dejenme su comentario asi sea una serie incoherencias solo para saber que no estoy sola… T_T Aff ya me emocione jajajajajaja…

Cada vez que aprietas el lindo, guapo y sexy botoncito verde haces que mi bipolaridad disminuya un poco mas….. ah y tambien ayudas a que mi autoestima ya de por si muy alta tampoco decaiga…. Asi que porque no me dejas un lindo y dulce revienw? Aaaaandaaaaaa siiiii? =D

Además cambio dracos, sirius y hermiones denudas/os por reviews…si no los reciben no es mi culpa seguro fanfiction tiene roblemas de soporte tecnico xD


End file.
